Question: On Monday, Christopher and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.19 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Christopher sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 52.7 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 22.52 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Christopher in seconds?
To find how much faster Luis was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Luis was 30.18 seconds faster than Christopher.